Forever Incomplete
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: Matthew discovers that his brother and friends have mysteriously disappeared; afraid of being next he ask help to a not-so-friendly Italian which twin have also disappeared. Yaoi RomanoxMatthew First fic here & fixed summary that still sucks...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay…my first story here so let me give a try…_

_Hetalia does not belong to me…sadly. Rated T for language and this is just the beginning of the mystery…enjoy._

He slowly inspected the room quietly; searching for an empty chair, he's not very good at socializing like his brother does so he wants to avoid crowds as well as other students. His amethyst eyes carefully search for any empty table until he saw a familiar blond waving his arm at him, he quickly let out a small smile; it was his hyperactive twin brother. He quickly rushes to his side and sits next to his brother that quickly patted his head. The time passed and their teacher didn't arrive, most of the teens on the classroom where starting to get out of place and to bully and do mischief to each other. Matthew just maintained his composure; something his brother had lost minutes ago. Suddenly his purple eyes catch a slight movement from his brother, he had jump above the desk and landed on his seat as well as the other students; everything became silent because their teacher just arrived.

"I-I-I'm really sorry for arriving late to class" she said placing a pile of papers and books at her desk.

A few mocking laughter was heard and by each passing minute they grew louder. The teacher just glares at her students that were chuckling and smiling at her, but in an unusual way.

*"I have a feeling that Mrs. Rivera was making babies last night" Alfred whispers and pretends to cough.

The whole classroom started to laugh; even Matthew let out a small laugh, but quickly hid it burying his face on the notebook. The teacher slightly blushes and slowly starts to fix her messy brown hair. This reaction made everything worst, all the students started to laugh even louder and other were pointing at the teacher trying to regain her lost composure.

"Very funny Mr. Jones" she said feeling uncomfortable at the comment of her student. She proceeded to clear her throat and to gather few papers that were scattered around the floor and her suitcase.

"I wonder how it was…" a teen sitting in front said while winking at Alfred that nodded; judging by his accent he was French. The teacher didn't reply she just placed the papers she just gathered next to some textbooks she just brought and slowly started to write on the blackboard.

"Probably good my friend Francis, she was left speechless and all messy" Alfred snorted and again everyone started to let small laughs. The teacher just blushed and sighs, but she continued steady in her writing.

"How we are going to call the baby, Alfred?" Francis retorted back while laughing at the teacher when the book she had in her hand fell to the floor; she just glimpse over her shoulder to the two boys that were doing the not-so-funny-joke, though the classroom said the opposite to her opinion.

"I dunno...maybe crap motel because the hotel was too expensive and the house was too boring?" in this the teacher stands in front of the class and crossed her arms and glare at both of the students.

"Alfred you should stop it…" Matthew whispered to his older brother's ear and he just shakes his head in disagreement.

"I see Mr. Jones woke up from the right side of his bed" the teacher slowly tapped her arms and looked strait to Alfred's blue eyes; he glared back at her brown ones and then smiled.

"No madam…if I wake up from the right side the wall will stop me for sure" Matthew started to pull his brother jacket to make him shut his mouth, but it didn't work. "How come Mr. Jones?" she added, this time standing in front of him.

"We always wake up from the left side" he laughs. "Hey, I thought you were the teacher"

The teacher just sighed and went back to her desk and sits down and slowly searches between the pages of the textbook she was carrying; then she returned her sight to her students.

"Since Mr. Sunshine is so _'cheerful'_ today, all of you have to make a monograph consisting of ten pages from tomorrow and also an essay of what you learn while doing it" she smiled as she turned the page and the students jaws dropped while some other glared at the American that found it funny. "Oh? And the essay, I want more than two hundred words…class is dismiss" She closes her book and waves goodbye to her not-so-happy-students.

"Mrs. Rivera sudden changes of excitement can trigger a heart attack!" Alfred said while leaving the classroom, his teacher just sighed and shakes her head slowly. "You have been warned" he added while waving his hand to her.

"What I'm going to do with these kids?" she smiled and waves back at him while closing the classroom door while hiding the sudden redness of her cheeks.

_*Mrs. Rivera…oh God! My dear Advance English teacher! To be honest my friend and me actually said all the words Alfred and Francis said…but, she denied it and months later we find out she was INDEED going to have a baby…*laughs*_

_Oh did I mention that is my first fic? Did you like it so far? No worries I promise it will get better…and I fail at humor._


	2. Beginning

_Okay…my first story here so let me give a try…3 reviews I'm more than thankful!_

_Hetalia does not belong to me…sadly. Rated T for language or I should say for Romano...actually_

Most of the day he spends on the library and trying to get his brother out of trouble, also the fact that Friday was near made his brother more hyperactive that ever; he wasn't able to find him yet. He looked around the halls to see if he was able to find his twin brother, he then glimpsed at the clock and by the hour he knew he was late so he made a run for it.

"You are going to be in big trouble Alfred" he pants out as he run down the stairs; purple eyes firmly on the clock on his wrist. He was too attached to this action that he didn't notice the two boys that were coming upstairs arguing with each other. He didn't have any time to react, he trips and falls on top of the one of them. Matthew purple eyes went directly to the boy brown ones and blushing he smiled at him.

"Get of me jerk!" he yelled as he pushed Matthew away from him, hiding the slight of red of his cheeks as he gets up the floor. "Stupid bastard!" he added.

"~Ve Romano at least help him get up" The boy that was next to him gave him a hand and helped Matthew to stand on the ground; the other one just glared at him.

"Th-thank you" Matthew clean away the dust of his knees and without notice his purple eyes stared at the boy that he brought to the floor minutes ago. The boy turned his face around to the other side, this made Matthew looked away quickly.

The one that helped him get up gives him a piece of paper and smiles. Bewildered Matthew looks at a piece of paper a slowly grabs it. Unable to understand what it was written he looked at the boy with a quizzical expression.

"~Ve Since my brother Romano doesn't want to help I'm asking people to help me restore old documents" Matthew raised an eyebrow and again looked at the other boy called Romano resting against the wall, rolling his eyes.

"My name's Feliciano and we are Italians yours ~ve? Matthew again; turned his face away and looked at the one called Feliciano. "Matthew" he shyly replies.

"See you there then ~ve" He waves his hand and continues his trail along with his brother, which Matthew can't take his eyes from.

As he watch them both disappeared around the corner he slowly goes down stairs, different things rushing through his mind; his heart pounding on his chest and his hands all sweaty. He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't saw his brother standing in front of him. Placing both hands on Matthew's shoulder Alfred stops his little brother tracks and then grabs the piece of paper.

"Ummm…I was invited as well…cool!" Alfred snorted and pulled his brother outside the building. "Besides that means no homework…" he added.

Arriving to their house both of them rushed to their respected room; Alfred to play video games and Matthew to write down what he did on class. Sighing he looks at the paper next to him and he let out a small laugh. He is really interested when it comes to this kind of things and those boys seem nice, why wouldn't he give them a helping hand? Besides his older brother and his friends were invited as well, nothing to lose right? He only needs to wait until tomorrow. Thinking this he grabs another sheet of paper and continues with his homework, but deep inside his mind he was thinking about Romano.

_Thanks for reading all! And thanks for your reviews as well!_

_I promise it will get better!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your reviews they make me special…!_

_Hetalia does not belong to me…sadly. Rated T _

The next morning Matthew woke his brother up and both of them got prepared and went to school for the short trip to help the Italian named Feliciano. When they reach the school Alfred quickly greets his friends while Matthew tries to hide himself from the crowd, he always has been shy. They both waited a little to the arrival of the two that invited them to this trip that were a little late. Few of Alfred's friends started to watch the clock; they were starting to get impatient. Few minutes passed away and they didn't show up.

"What you thing is keeping them?" Alfred asked to his brother. "Paperwork?" he added smiling and his brother only shrugged.

The bell rang and the lobby clear, most of the students went to their classroom and they sit on the nearby benches that were there; utter silence taking over.

"I should break this shit apart. Why do I have to ask for their names?" someone said over the distance. "~ve No Romano and you will do it since you don't want to come"

"Is boring" Romano rolled his eyes while his little brother smiled.

Hearing this, the group looked to the direction from the voices were coming and saw the two Italians brothers like usual, arguing with each other. Matthew had to admit that he felt a little nervous when he saw Romano coming, maybe from what happen to both of them yesterday, but he's not quite sure why he feels this pounding and swirling on his stomach. When both of them stop in front of the small group Feliciano was the only one that waved at them.

"Okay I want your fucking attention before I get bored…again" Romano demanded taking out a piece of white paper from his backpack and a pencil from his pocket. "Feliciano; come here!"

The smaller boy smiled to his brother and stands in front of him. Romano forced his brother to lower down and places the piece of paper at Feliciano's back and looked at the group. He glared at the first on in the line and frowned.

"My name you want?" Romano rolled his eyes to the obvious question. "Alfred F. Jones at your service" he beamed a smile.

"Sure, Superman without cape glad to know" Romano returned a sarcastic smile while his little brother was struggling to maintain his balance. Alfred moved to his side not-so-happy and sighs. Romano looked again to the small group and glared to a familiar face just to hide his small shade of reds on his cheeks.

"Matthew Wi-williams" he fought with the words. "So, that's your name" Matthew slowly nodded. "I was going to call you 'the idiot from yesterday" Romano found himself smiling, something he usually do to the girls of his class and not boys; quickly he clears his throat.

After clearing the awkward moment, for Romano at least, he continued with his asking and writing, too much from Feliciano's dismay. When he finishes with the list he gives it back to his almost crying brother that looked relief.

"See you in the afternoon brother ~ve" he smiled. "Whatever wimp; just don't be late you know how the old man gets" Romano walks away feeling like he was watch, but he didn't look, he just continued straight, somehow he knew how it was.

"~ve Fallow me!" Feliciano said cheerfully grabbing his backpack and making his way to the city; the small group was fallowing him. "You mean we are walking mon cheri? Francis added frustrated.

"Of course, besides we have to help the environment!" Alfred punches slowly the shoulder of the French at his side; this one gave him a flirty smiled which made Alfred back down a little.

After hour of walking and talking, mostly reclaiming and demands, they arrived to the city, busy as always. Feliciano made the stop in front of a small building that none of them could see what was inside, they were all black. The Italian waved his hands at a camera in front and an old man that opened the small door.

"I'm glad to see young people take this kind of job" he smiled and led them in. "Please feel at home"

Matthew purple eyes inspected the small room carefully. There was a small wooden desk with a secretary arraigning some papers while another woman was typing on the computer. The floor was covered by a red carpet and there were paintings all over the walls. Turning his back Mathew saw that the glass window had iron bars, reasons unknown by him.

"Please this way" the man called cheerfully while the teens started to climb the stairs. Matthew was amazed by the Victorian style stairs that led to other rooms; he climbs them slowly. "I must thank you again Feliciano" the Italian just smiled.

Matthew quickly found himself sitting in front of a desk writing down paragraphs of information as well as his brother and his friends. He heard his brother stomach growling and refusing to do more work, he slowly chuckles and goes back to his words when the Italian passed in front of him with boxes of papers while smiling. This made him wonder of his brother, really opposite of him; bitter with a sign of coldness and dirty-mouthed, really opposite of his younger brother that is cheerful and friendly.

"Hey Mattie!" his brother loud voice woke him from his trance. He slowly turns around to fully face his brother. "Yes, Alfred" he says.

"The guys are hungry and I am too!" Alfred touched his stomach and forced a smile. "Do you mind going with Feli and fetch us food? Please, bro; don't leave a hero hungry" he pouted.

Matthew buried his face between some papers and tried to ignore his begging brother that continued with his begging. Matthew stands and rolls his amethyst eyes and sighs in sigh of surrender. "Okay Alfred, I won't let you die, but only for this moment" he smiled

Alfred quickly hugged his brother and went to the side of his friends that were staring through the crystal windows. Matthew watches his brother and shakes his head smiling; he will never understand his brother. "Feliciano, mind coming with me?" the Italian smiled and both of them went to buy food for them.

_Thanks for reading! And also for the reviews love them!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for reading…_

_Hetalia does not belong to me…sadly. Rated T _

Matthew wanted to ask Feliciano so many things about his brother, but his ideas are not quite link together. He really wants to know everything about him, but he's not sure why. Maybe is because he wants to be close to him to give his apologies, even though he gave them. He did want to ask him, but he barely knows about him and what would he think?

"~ve Matthew?" Matthew's purple eyes quickly stared at Feliciano that was scratching the back of his head, looking a little confuse. Matthew only replied by nodding.

"We didn't ask what they wanted" Feliciano says in a worry tone while Matthew frowns. "Go back?" Matthew asks keeping his voice down while Feliciano nods and walks away.

Matthew sits on a nearby bench watching closely the Italian as he walk away from where they came from.

* * *

Alfred was sitting on the desk while looking at Francis that was writing sitting next to the crystal window while his other two friends, Kiku and Yao, were busy printing and scanning papers and putting them back in order; it was monotone scene for him. He stands and walks around the room, getting in and out groaning while placing both hands on his stomach.

"I'm hungry! Matt better come quickly" he shouts grabbing the attention of his friends. Suddenly he turned around to the old man from before giving him few books while smiling.

"Young boy, can you place these books on the basement?" Alfred nodded and grabs the books and makes his way downstairs.

Alfred rushes downstairs and arrives to the floor below. He looks around endlessly looking for the basement door. He makes a few steps and stands in front of the two secretaries that quickly turn to see him.

"Basement?" she asks while Alfred nods. "Behind that painting" she points to the wall.

Alfred frowns, but he did what he was told. He stands in front of the painting and slowly moves it to the side to reveal stairs. He slowly places a foot in the first one and then continued down. When he reaches the room he turns the lights on. It was a mess. Pages were scattered all over the floor, book, a boxes with different things; he was really confuse. He slowly puts the books he was carrying on a small desk next to him and starts to search around the room.

"What's all this crap?" he mentally ask himself while grabbing a random box that was there and when he look inside is was full of books, which he quickly put it to his side. He kneels down and sees a chest hiding behind tables and he quickly goes down the tables and grabs it. He slowly opens it and gives a small peek inside of it and sees old documents and more books, which it surprised him. Deciding that this was boring he leaves the chest, stands and leaves the room.

* * *

The secretary that was typing on her computer looks at a small screen she had at her side and sees a policeman standing in front of the place along with a mailman, both making signs to the camera. She quickly opens the door and let them in.

"Sir, may I help you?" they nodded. "Can we use your phone?" She frowns, but turns around to look for the phone and gets startled when she felt something cold in her neck.

"Don't scream" the policeman whispered to her ear and she quickly nods. "Do as we say and perhaps you can keep your life" Shaking in fear she slowly turns around and nods at him, but left hand slips under the desk and quickly pushes a red button.

"What I do with this kid?" the mailman says while pointing with his gun at Alfred. Alfred quickly lifts his arms and leans against the wall. "Shoot him" It was the last thing Alfred's ears hear before the sound of the gunshot; the rest was the sound of his head against the floor, the echo of his heart pounding in his chest and his view getting dark.

"_I'm always with you…I'm your brother and more than your brother, your twin. Anything that hurts you I will feel it too. No matter where you go…I will always follow your steps, even if I feel lost and insane…"_

"Matthew…" Alfred slowly whispers as the same time he close his blue eyes.

* * *

"Alfred!" Matthew quickly shouts and stands, grabbing the attention of the few people that passed at that moment, but as quickly as he stands on his feet he fell to the ground. One of the bystanders quickly goes to his aid.

"Are you alright Matthew?"

Somehow he knew the owner of that voice, but he couldn't look. Matthew grips his hands to the chest and tears came running down his eyes. He was confused and scared at the same time. He wanted to know why his chest hurt so much and why he felt like he was call. He heard how two familiar voiced mingled together. He knew exactly who were, but his brother wasn't there and the only one that was there at that moment was…Romano? Yes, that's the owner of the other voice.

"_Matthew…" _

"Matthew…can you hear me?" he felt two hands that moved him around repeatedly, but he was in state of shock. Matthew only responded with mumbles. "Matthew say something jerk!"

Matthew closed his amethyst eyes and inside his mind images started to run back and forth. It was spring; the flowers were dancing along with the crispy early wind, the sky was clear and he could breathe peace. He was like five years old and he was running on the pasture, following his brother, but he quickly stop because his brother disappeared in front on his eyes.

"_Matthew…Matthew I don't want to die, do something"_

He turns around to look, but he found himself alone in that green pasture. No one was there, everything had perished. The wind stop, the flowers dried.

"Arthur? Alfred?" he whispers.

"_Matthew…do something…I'm dying" _

"ALFRED!" Matthew shouts.

"Matthew, wake up!"

"Romano? Is that you? I can't wake up" Matthew whispers.

_Okay here is another chapter and I hope you all like it…leave a review please!_


End file.
